L'anniversaire
by Nessie-Dondake
Summary: Les Yorozuya s'engagent dans une mission de la plus haute importance...


-Dis, Gin-chan, tu vas m'offrir quoi pour mon anniversaire ?

Dans le modeste « bureau » de l'agence des Yorozuya, Kagura s'adressait à un Gintoki affalé sur le canapé, occupé à ronfler bruyamment comme s'il tentait de faire écrouler le bâtiment. Le poussant du doigt, elle reformula sa question, mais cela accentua les grognements du samouraï.

Au bout de ses limites, qui étaient pratiquement inexistantes chez un Yato, la jeune Amanto balança totalement le canapé en arrière avec son pied, renversant Gintoki qui lâcha un cri de douleur lorsque sa tête rencontra brutalement le plancher.

-Hé, ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ?

-Enfoiré, tu dormais même pas ! Tu m'ignores tout le temps quand je te parle de cadeaux !

-Hein ? Et pourquoi tu voudrais un cadeau ?

-Pour mon anniversaire !

Gintoki se releva en grommelant, se frottant le crâne pour éviter la formation d'une sale bosse.

-Ecoute… premièrement, les cadeaux, c'est pour les gentilles filles…

-Mais je SUIS gentille !

-J'dis pas qu'elle est gentille quand cette personne renverse les gens pendant qu' ils pioncent ! Deuxièmement, on sait tous que les personnages de mangas ne grandissent jamais, sauf si l'auteur décide de faire une ellipse. Autrement dit, ça sert à rien de fêter les anniversaires…

-Tu veux pas me faire plaisir, c'est tout !

-Tu manges tout mon riz, c'est suffisant ! Et troisièmement…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Vous ne pouvez pas baisser le ton ?

Shinpachi referma la porte derrière lui tout en se déchaussant. Kagura pointa Gintoki d'un doigt accusateur.

-Il ne veut rien m'offrir pour mon anniversaire !

-Mais… Kagura-chan… ton anniversaire est dans plus de cinq mois.

-C'était ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

-VOUS ME DETESTEZ , C'EST C…

Elle fut interrompue par le retentissement de la sonnette, signalant l'arrivée soit d'un client, soit… Non, cela ne pouvait être qu'un client. S'il s'agissait d'Otose ou de Catherine, elles n'auraient pas pris la peine de sonner poliment.

Lorsque Shinpachi ouvrit la porte après avoir incité les autres au calme, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une fille plus jeune que lui. Son visage enfantin trahissait une telle anxiété qu'il la transmit à Shinpachi.

-Bonjour, que puis-je…

-AIDEZ-MOI, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

-OY, C'EST BIENTOT FINI CE VACARME ?

La voix d'Otose fit sursauter les deux jeunes gens, et Shinpachi invita l'inconnue à entrer sans plus tarder.

Qaund ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils découvrirent Gintoki affublé d'un casque grotesque et d'une armure, tandis que Kagura avait mis ses lunettes de soleil et portait son ombrelle, comme prête à s'en servir.

-Euh… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous me faites honte.

-Vu comme elle semblait paniquée, on pensait qu'il fallait partir au combat.

-N-non… ce n'est pas ça… C'EST BEAUCOUP PLUS GRAVE !

Le regard alarmé, elle s'arracha les cheveux, si bien que Shinpachi dut la calmer avant de l'asseoir et lui offrir un peu de thé.

-Tout d'abord, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Kagura l'enjoignit à faire des exercices de respiration pour l'apaiser, tout en engloutissant les biscuits secs mis sur la table, à disposition pour leur invitée.

-Je… je m'appelle Kirishima Natsuko.. en fait, je cherche un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de…

-AH ! TU AS VU ? GIN-CHAN, ELLE AU MOINS, ELLE EST GENTILLE, ELLE OFFRE DES CADEAUX !

-La ferme, et laisse la poursuivre.

-Je cherche un cadeau pour mon grand-père et j'aurais besoin de conseils…

-Hein ? C'est tout ? Je pensais que c'était urgent, moi.

-Ca l'est… le médecin a dit que ce serait son dernier anniversaire et qu'il mourrait très bientôt. C'est pourquoi je veux lui offrir quelque chose qui le rendra heureux pour une dernière fois, je ne veux pas le décevoir.

-Ah…je suis désolé pour vous, Natsuko-san... je comprends vos sentiments mais pourquoi vous adresser à nous ? Lui demanda Shinpachi. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez savoir ce qui est susceptible de lui plaire, alors que nous, on ne le connaît pas.

-Chaque année, je fais de mon mieux pour lui offrir le cadeau que je pense pouvoir lui faire le plus plaisir. Mais à chaque fois, il y accorde un simple regard avant de le jeter sur la table.

-C'EST QUI CET ENFOIRE, IL DEVRAIT ETRE CONTENT QU'ON LUI OFFRE DES TRUCS ! Natsu-chan, il ne mérite pas ta gentillesse ! Moi, si tu m'offrais quelque chose, je serais super heureuse !

-Kagura, arrête d'essayer de la soudoyer.

-Donc… VOUS REPRÉSENTEZ MON DERNIER ESPOIR !

Shinpachi posa une main sur son épaule, avec un sourire chaleureux.

-On accepte votre requête avec plaisir ! Pas vrai, les gars ?

-Oh… merci infiniment...

-Ce serait pas plus rapide de l'achever, ce vieux ?

-KAGURA-CHAN, TAIS TOI ! Donc, parle-nous un peu de ses goûts, ça nous donnera une piste.

-En vérité, je ne sais pas trop… il ne parle jamais de ça. Quand je lui demande ce qu'il aime, il dit que ce n'est pas nécessaire de le savoir, et il ne répond pratiquement jamais à mes questions. DÉSOLÉE, JE NE SUIS D'AUCUNE AIDE !

-Hé bé, ça semble plus ardu que je ne le pensais.

Gintoki se leva, embrassant son auditoire du regard.

-Mais on va venir à bout de ce vieux, et on le fera chialer de plaisir.

* * *

-Vous pensez qu'on trouvera quelque chose dedans ?

-Cette boutique est très célèbre, car elle propose une diversité incroyable de produits. Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui vaut le coup d'oeil.

-On est d'accord, Natsu-chan, on t'aide juste à choisir, mais c'est toi qui payes tout, hein ?

-Tu nous traites de radins alors que toi…

Très vite après avoir pénétré dans cet antre commercial, ils se dispersèrent à travers les innombrables rayons. Quelques instants plus tard, Natsuko entendit une voix familière l'interpeller.

-Hé, Natsu-chan, que dis-tu de ça ?

Kagura courut vers elle et lui tendit un gratte-dos.

-Euh…

-Je trouve que c'est un super cadeau, en tout cas, à moi, ça me ferait plaisir !

-T'es une petite vieille ou quoi ? Répliqua Shinpachi.

-Tss, s'il te plaît, Kagura, fais un peu plus preuve d'imagination !

Gintoki arriva, une grande pelle à la main.

-Et… ça c'est pour quoi ?

-Pour l'enterrer, bien sur.

-T'ES HORRIBLE, GIN-SAN !

-Et toi, Pattsuan, c'est quoi ton idée ?

-Je voulais lui offrir un carnet. Puisqu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, je me disais que ce serait peut-être plus facile pour lui de coucher ses mots sur du papier, et que vous pourriez vous parler de cette façon. Et puis il laissera une trace derrière lui.

Natsuko le contempla, les yeux brillants.

-Shinpachi-san, c'est…C'est une très b…

-Beurk, Shinpachi, c'est bidon.

-Kh…

-S'il aime pas parler, c'est peut-être parce que ça le fatigue. Alors écrire va être plus épuisant. Tu veux l'affaiblir encore plus qu'il ne l'est ? Tu veux accélérer sa mort ? Tu me déçois, Shinpachi.

-T'es dégueulasse, Megane, cracha Kagura.

Aucun d'eux ne reprit la parole. Ils laissaient le brouhaha du magasin envahir leur espace de discussion, jusqu'à ce que le binoclard s'exclama :

-VOUS ÊTES HORRIBLES ! C'EST PAS AVEC VOS CADEAUX QUE VOUS POUVEZ VOUS PERMETTRE DE ME FAIRE LA LEÇON ! Natsuko-san, allons choisir le carnet…

Quand il se tourna vers elle, il ne rencontra que son regard alarmé.

-Euh.. en fin de compte je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… murmura-t-elle.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Tu étais prête à accepter tout à l'heure ! N'écoute pas les absurdités de ces deux imbéciles !

-JE NE VEUX PAS DEVENIR UNE MEURTRIÈRE !

-NE VA PAS DANS LEUR SENS !

* * *

Le soleil était presque entièrement englouti par l'horizon, tandis que le ciel diffusait sur la ville une douce lumière tamisée teintée de rose, lorsque les Yorozuya et Natsuko rentrèrent finalement à l'agence… les bras ballants.

-Au final, on n'a rien trouvé, lâcha Kagura.

-Si vous aviez tenu votre langue… riposta Shinpachi.

Ses yeux bruns fixés sur le sol, où les ombres s'étiraient de plus en plus, les engloutissant dans l'obscurité, la jeune fille leur offrit un mince sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Je me débrouillerai… D'ici demain, je trouverai sûrement quelque chose…

-Et pourquoi pas un cadeau personnalisé ? Proposa Gintoki.

Natsuko secoua vivement la tête.

-Je suis trop maladroite avec mes mains, CE SERA AFFREUSEMENT LAID !

-Mais… ne dit-on pas que c'est l'intention qui compte ? Lui rappela Shinpachi. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on ait encore le choix. Autant s'y mettre maintenant.

-Oui… je chercherai chez moi… merci pour tout…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Natsu-chan ? On va t'aider à faire ce cadeau !

-Mais…

-C'est vrai, renchérit Gintoki, on n'a pas encore rempli notre boulot.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Natsuko.

-Merci beaucoup… Je… JE VOUS INVITERAI A L'ENTERREMENT DE MON GRAND PÈRE !

-Euh… Non, sans façon.. HE, TE MOUCHE PAS SUR MON KIMONO !

-Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver quoi faire…

Contre toute attente, Natsuko prit la parole la première :

-En fait, il y avait une idée qui me trottait dans la tête…

* * *

Une branche craqua sous la botte de Gintoki.

-Chhhhhtt !

-Euh… pourquoi on est en train de jouer aux stalkers ? C'est le rôle du gorille et de l'autre ninja folle, ça…

Sans quitter des yeux la maison du grand-père de Natsuko, éclairée à la lueur des chandelles, Shinpachi lui rappela en montrant l'appareil qu'il tenait :

-On doit prendre des photos de son grand-père pendant que Natsuko-san détourne son attention, pour qu'on ne se fasse pas prendre.

-C'est tordu comme plan…

-Moi, j'aime bien ! On ressemble à des ninjas ! S'enthousiasma Kagura.

En effet, ils portaient une combinaison sombre et moulante, avec un masque qui leur drapait la partie inférieure du visage.

-C'est encore plus douteux… je veux pas qu'on croie que je m'intéresse aux vieux…

-Arrête de te plaindre, et allons-y ! Natsuko-san est en train de lui parler !

Se faufilant discrètement vers la fenêtre, ils tentèrent de se redresser, mais la voix rauque du vieil homme les dissuada :

-Natsuko, pourquoi tu laisses la fenêtre ouverte ?

-Eh bien… il..il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je sens que lorsque je ne serai plus là, tu vas finir par te rendre malade. Il n'y aura plus personne pour s'occuper de toi, tu en es consciente ?

Le chagrin était palpable dans la voix de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

-Oui, je sais… Mais après le départ de papa et la mort de maman, tu t'es beaucoup occupé de moi, et tu m'as appris à être responsable. Ne t'en fais pas, je pourrai me débrouiller toute seule… même si j'aurais préféré…

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux, que Natsuko brisa en lui proposant du thé, avec un grand sourire. Et c'est à ce moment que Gintoki fit signe aux autres.

-C'est le moment.

* * *

Natsuko avait attendu que son grand-père s'endorme pour se faufiler à l'extérieur, où les Yorozuya patientaient. Elle portait deux grands sacs à bout de bras.

Ils marchèrent dans la ville endormie, éclairée seulement par la lueur grésillante des lampadaires, vers l'agence.

Installés au chaud, Natsuko sortit des sacs le matériel qu'ils contenaient.

-Pourquoi as-tu ce genre de trucs chez toi ? Demande Gintoki, perplexe.

-J'avais envie de fabriquer ce cadeau il y avait plusieurs années… mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de me jeter à l'eau, tellement j'avais peur que le résultat soit laid… Alors j'ai gardé tout ça dans un coin de mon placard.

-Bon, on fabrique ce machin, et pas question de tomber de fatigue… KAGURA , QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ?

-Ggggn… mais les nuits blanches nuisent à la beauté des femmes...

* * *

Le ciel prenait une teinte orangée, incendié par l'arrivée du soleil, lorsque Natsuko se décida à secouer doucement les Yorozuya pour les réveiller. Shinpachi fut le premier à se réveiller, et lorsqu'il prit conscient de son assoupissement, il bondit sur ses pieds.

-MON DIEU, ON S'EST TOUS ENDORMI ! ET LE CAD…

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'objet achevé.

-Natsuko-san, vous aviez du finir toute seule…

Malgré l'épuisement qui embrumait légèrement ses pensées, son esprit était éclairé par la satisfaction.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Grâce à vous, j'ai eu le courage de m'y lancer, jusqu'à le terminer entièrement ! Je vous en suis très reconnaissante ! Maintenant, je vais devoir m'en aller, avant que grand-père ne découvre mon absence. Je vous laisse les réveiller, ajouta-elle en désignant Gintoki et Kagura.

-D'accord. Allez-vous reposer chez vous, on s'occupe du reste, avec les photos.

-Oh, j'y pense, je ne les ai pas encore vus !

-Ce sera une surprise pour vous aussi !

Sur le chemin du retour, Natsuko, le sourire aux lèvres, profitait de la douceur des rayons du soleil associée à la fraîcheur de cette nouvelle matinée. Son grand-père, aussi grincheux soit-il, était aussi quelqu'un de bon, de soucieux envers elle. Elle ne l'imaginait pas rejeter un cadeau qu'elle avait fait de ses propres mains… pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ?

Manquant de confiance en elle, elle avait préféré compter sur le talent des autres plutôt que de la sienne. Elle préférait ce que d'autres mains avaient fabriquées plutôt que de découvrir ce que ses propres mains étaient capables de faire, de peur d'échouer, d'avoir l'impression d'être une incapable. Mais cette nuit, elle avait grandi. Elle savait désormais qu'elle était capable de compter sur elle-même, d'avoir ses propres créations. Malgré les imperfections, elle était fière d'elle car elle savait qu'elle progresserait plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle vit sa maison se dresser devant elle, un sentiment de frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Car elle découvrit également une petite silhouette accroupie par terre, le corps secoué de violents spasmes. L'inquiétude ayant paralysé ses jambes, elle s'efforça de retrouver le contrôle de ses muscles, pour se précipiter vers l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde, dont elle n'était toujours pas prête à se séparer.

-GRAND PÈRE !

* * *

L'ambulance était arrivée quelques instants après l'appel paniqué de Natsuko. A présent, elle se trouvait aux urgences, debout devant la chambre d'hôpital de son grand-père.

Des chaises libres derrière elle l'invitaient à s 'asseoir, mais l'angoisse qui tenaillait ses entrailles la maintenait debout, malgré ses jambes flageolantes. Elle agrippait la canne de son père entre ses mains, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Comme si elle pouvait insuffler cette force qu'elle mettait dans ce geste à son grand-père, pour continuer à faire battre son coeur.

Des patients et du personnel affluaient tout autour d'elle, mais son attention restait fixée sur cette vitre opaque, qui l'empêchait de voir son grand-père.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent, suivi par une voix qui cria son nom . Une demi-seconde après qu'elle ait tourné la tête dans leur direction, les Yorozuya étaient déjà devant elle, à souffler comme des bœufs, le visage transpirant après cette course, hormis Kagura qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde essoufflée. Un vieil homme derrière eux se relevait après s'être fait renversé en leur proférant des insultes.

-Comment avez-vous su…

-On n'arrêtait pas de sonner, mais personne ne répondait ! Expliqua Shinpachi d'une voix entrecoupée. Et puis une vieille dame nous a dit qu'une ambulance était passée vous prendre !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda Gintoki. Le vieux a découvert ton escapade nocturne et t'a frappé à mort ?

-Mais non, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas blessée ! Répliqua Kagura. Elle s'est sûrement défendue en lui foutant un coup dans les boules.

-Taisez-vous, vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque ! Natsuko-san, où est votre…

-Il est tellement obstiné et têtu… il ne veut écouter personne… le médecin lui a dit de rester à la maison, de ne pas sortir sans l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre…que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son état, qu'il perdrait le reste de forces qui lui reste… mais il a dû voir que j'étais absente…

Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus. Rongée par la culpabilité et le désarroi, elle peinait à poursuivre.

-Depuis toujours, il ne compte que sur lui… il n'a même pas pensé à appeler la police… au lieu de ça, il a tenté de me chercher par lui-même… j'ai dû tellement l'inquiéter… c'est complètement de ma faute…et maintenant…

Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol.

-Natsuko.

Gintoki lui tendait un sac en plastique qui contenait un objet de forme rectangulaire.

-Tu peux encore lui donner ton cadeau. Ne pleure pas tout de suite. Garde tes larmes pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il est toujours là, alors profite simplement de ce moment.

-Oui, mais… ils ne me laissent pas entrer…

-Ah.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Gintoki, Shinpachi et Kagura échangèrent un regard et, sur un accord tacite, foncèrent vers la porte.

-EN AVANT TOUTE !

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un médecin qui, sous l'assaut des Yorozuya, fut renversé dans leur chute.

-Oups, désolé… euh, du coup, on peut passer ?

D'un geste agacé, il les invita à entrer, mais demanda à voir Natsuko en privé.

-Vous êtes bien sa petite fille ?

Quand elle l'affirma, il lui adressa un sourire compatissant, en posant une main sur son épaule, geste qui ne fit que glacer un peu plus le coeur de la jeune fille. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

-Profitez de la présence de votre grand-père dès maintenant. Je suis navré de ne vous laisser entrer que maintenant, mais je devais être certain de son état.

-Et...donc…

-Je suis désolé. Soyez forte.

Non, elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'était pas du tout prête. Ce moment, qui lui avait semblé pourtant si éloigné, si irréaliste pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son grand-père, pendant qu'elle partageait son quotidien avec lui, lui tombait dessus comme une masse.

Elle eut du mal à avancer pour entrer dans la chambre. Elle avait peur de voir la réalité tragique lorsqu'elle verrait son grand-père, bien qu'elle avait terriblement envie de contempler son visage, de le toucher.

Elle n'était pas du tout prête à découvrir le spectacle auquel elle fut confrontée.

Debout en équilibre sur la rambarde du lit, Kagura tentait d'attacher une banderole autour de l'ampoule, tandis que Gintoki, près de la fenêtre, attachait l'autre extrémité sur le barreau qui retenait les rideaux. On pouvait y lire « BON ANNIVERSAIRE, PAPY DE NATSUKO ! », écrit d'un encre un peu baveux. Shinpachi gonflait quelques ballons, qui jonchaient le sol.

Cet océan de couleurs tranchait avec les murs nus de la pièce et, surtout, la pâle et maigre silhouette allongée sur le lit.

Elle pensait ne plus réussir à retenir les larmes qu'elle endiguait avec grand peine en le voyant, mais devant ce tableau insolite, où trois personnes repoussaient la fin redoutée simplement en décorant la pièce, en semant des nuances de vert, de rouge, de jaune, de bleu ou de rose un peu partout, cette explosion de teintes qui rappelle la richesse de la nature, de la vie, elle sentit une bouffée de fraîcheur apaiser son coeur. Son grand-père était vivant.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux, incrustés dans des orbites aussi creuses que ses joues, la regardaient.

Quand elle s'assit près de lui, il murmura d'un ton rauque :

-Qui a laissé entrer cette bande de guignols…

Elle laisse s'échapper un rire et le nœud dans sa gorge se défit un peu plus.

-Oy, on est les nouveaux potes de ta petite fille, répondit Gintoki.

-Elle n'a aucun talent pour choisir ses fréquentations… elle ne va que réussir à s'attirer des ennuis…

-Grand-père, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, et repose-toi !

-Ouais, c'est pas gentil de nous traiter de guignols ! Renchérit Kagura.

-Tu as embauché une troupe de cirque pour mon anniversaire ? Pathétique… je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine tous ces cadeaux.

Il avait beau les lui répéter tous les ans, cela lui pinçait toujours le coeur de les entendre. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas rejeter ce qu'elle avait réalisé en pensant à lui.

-Grand-père, tu te trompes. Tous ces cadeaux ne signifiaient peut-être rien pour toi, mais pour moi, ils n'étaient pas inutiles. Et celui-là m'est encore plus cher.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit le cadeau du sac. Elle remarqua à peine les Yorozuya qui s'étaient éclipsés. L'emballage de fortune tenait au prix d'une quantité excessive de scotch, enroulée de long en large.

-Bon anniversaire, grand-père. Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même. C'est loin d'être parfait, mais j'espère que ça te plaira.

Elle vit avec espoir une mince lueur dans son regard, avant qu'il ne tente d'ouvrir le cadeau. Mais après quelques minutes, il la lui tendit.

-Ouvre le pour moi, je n'ai pas assez de forces.

« Pourquoi ont-ils mis autant de scotch... » soupira-elle intérieurement.

Alors qu'elle se démenait à son tour, Natsuko sentit la curiosité la gagner. Finalement, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le résultat final de son boulot. Elle leur avait demandé de prendre en photo son grand-père, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à regarder le résultat de cette séance d'espionnage. Elle leur faisait confiance mais… et si les clichés étaient flous au final, et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que d'y faire avec ? Une vague d'appréhension la saisit, suivie d'une idée.

-Grand-père, tu peux fermer les yeux ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Bah, pour l'effet de surprise ! Déjà que c'est pas drôle, que tu ne sois pas celui qui ouvre !

Avec un soupir de résignation, il s'exécuta.

Natsuko ignorait pour quelle véritable raison elle lui avait demandé cela. Peut-être pour découvrir ce que cachait ce paquet avant lui. Et constater les dégâts, s'il y en avait.

Des branches d'osier qui s'étaient échappés de sa confection commençaient à pointer leur bout. Enfin, elle parvint à extirper l'objet de l'emballage, qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Et pourtant, cela paraissait si naturel…

Dans le cadre formé de branches d'osier qu'elle avait coupées en fibres, tressées et assemblées de façon méticuleuse, étaient accrochées une douzaine de photos.

Les clichés n'étaient pas flous, ils étaient bien visibles. Mais elle ne songea pas à être soulagée. Elle était trop hébétée pour ça.

Elle voyait partout le visage sévère et ridé de son grand-père, ce visage qui lui était si familier, et qu'elle avait peur d'oublier, à cause de son obstination à refuser qu'on le prenne en photo. Et puis ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter un simple appareil pour cela. Les Yorozuya avaient été assez généreux pour « emprunter » celui de leur patronne, rien que pour lui rendre service.

Mais, ce à quoi elle ne s'était pas attendue, c'était que près de son grand-père, près de ce vieil homme qui avait pour habitude d'être solitaire, renfermé, entêté à éviter de compter sur les autres, il y avait elle. Elle, sa petite fille, en train de lui verser du thé. Elle, en train de lui masser les épaules, malgré les protestations de son grand-père. Elle, qui lui souriait naturellement, parce qu'elle l'aimait. Qui vivait à ses côtés.

En l'espace d'une soirée, les Yorozuya avaient réussi à immortaliser un grand nombre de bouts de ce quotidien qu'elle partageait avec lui et qu'elle ne voulait pas changer. Elle pensait seulement à quelques images de son grand-père, pour que lorsqu'il partirait, son visage resterait présent à travers les années qu'elle passerait sans lui. Et que cela lui montrerait à quel point elle était attachée à lui, qu'elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. Mais la voir elle-même, près de lui… cela lui rappelait l'amour qui les unissait. Et l'amour, lorsqu'elle est liée à la perte, devient quelque chose de très douloureux, comme une épine fichée dans la poitrine.

Le nœud qui s'était défait lui comprima de nouveau la gorge.

-Natsuko ? Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

Elle étouffa un sanglot et murmura un petit oui.

Elle aurait voulu relever la tête, pour découvrir la réaction de son grand-père face à son cadeau. Mais elle ne put que se cacher derrière le cadre tout en le tenant pour le lui présenter. Elle savait que cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas retenir ses larmes.

Une grand part d'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'emporte, en voyant qu'ils l'avaient pris en photo à son insu. Mais il restait silencieux. Après quelques instants, il prononça son prénom.

Natsuko baissa doucement le cadre, après s'être assurée qu'elle n'éclaterait pas en sanglots.

Mais l'expression à la fois étonnée et émue de son grand-père bouleversa tous ses sentiments. Elle voyait son regard se promener de cliché en cliché, sans trahir le moindre signe d'irritation. Et elle sut qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux la même chose.

Il leva la main pour caresser les branches d'osier tissées.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? C'est bien.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix enrouée, ce qui accentua son émotion. Les mots s'échappèrent alors de ses lèvres, sans qu'elle ne songe à les contenir. Le temps comptait à présent. Elle ne devait plus dissimuler ses sentiments.

-Tu dois sûrement le savoir mais je t'en suis reconnaissante de m'avoir élevée, malgré ton état fragile. Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de m'accueillir chez toi quand personne ne voulait s'encombrer d'un enfant, à la mort de mes parents. Je n'oublierai jamais les valeurs que tu m'as transmises, je vivrai honnêtement, sans abandonner, pour que tu puisses être fière de moi. Et… tu sais, plus tard, je pensais travailler dans le centre des retraités, pour les aider… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Tu trouves peut-être que ça ne me correspond pas ? Que je ne suis pas faite pour ça ? Je ne sais pas… j'ignore si malgré ma maladresse, j'ai pu me rendre utile... et... montrer... à quel point tu comptes pour moi, grand-père…

Un sanglot la coupa, ses larmes dévalant désormais ses joues rouges.

Elle entendait vaguement la voix de Kagura s'élever depuis le couloir, lâcher quelque chose du genre : « Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, dégagez, c'est privé ! ».

Elle voulut ajouter une dernière chose, mais son grand-père la devança. Lui caressant légèrement la main, il lui adressa un fin sourire, qui adoucit ses traits pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa fille. Et il prononça ces mots d'une voix pleine de sincérité :

-Tu vas me manquer.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, les Yorozuya rentrèrent chez eux après avoir aidé Natsuko à ranger les affaires de son grand-père.

Gintoki leur avait dit de rentrer avant lui, qu'il avait quelque chose à faire sur le chemin.

S'étirant sur le canapé comme un chat, Kagura poussa un profond bâillement.

-On a fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui !

-C'est vrai, approuva Shinpachi. Et je suis rassuré à propos de Natsuko-san. Même si elle a l'air triste à cause de la mort de son grand-père, elle ne paraît pas abattue.

-Voir que le vieux avait gardé tous ses cadeaux lui a sûrement remonté le moral. Finalement, il était pas méchant ! Juste grincheux mais sympa quand même.

Ils se rappelèrent de leur surprise lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert le placard dans la chambre du grand-père de Natsuko, et qu'une multitude d'objets s'était répandue à leurs pieds. Natsuko avait fondue en larmes tout en remerciant son grand-père en hurlant en direction du plafond.

La porte d'entrée de l'agence grinça et Gintoki entra avec un soupir de fatigue.

-Je vais dormir, bonne nuit.

-Gin-san, le soleil ne s'est même pas encore couché.

-On est quasiment en été, il est pas près de disparaître, et j'suis crevé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer dans la pièce à coucher, il s'arrêta et revint vers Kagura.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater comme ça ?

Un paquet de gâteaux atterrit sur son ventre.

-Hein ?

\- Apparemment c'est une nouvelle spécialité. Ça a l'air d'avoir un goût chelou, alors je me suis dit que ça devrait te plaire.

Shinpachi se retint de tout commentaire, surtout qu'il voyait que Kagura était réellement touchée.

-Gin-chan…

Gintoki n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais après tout, lui offrir un petit cadeau pas cher était de son domaine, et si cela suffisait à illuminer son visage ainsi, alors cela en valait la peine.

Si on ne comptait pas le fait que quelques minutes plus tard, elle était accroupie contre les WC, à vomir tripes et boyaux.


End file.
